Lost it All
by RECsi88
Summary: Prequel to "One More Soul" The story of Elarkus and Sylvanas and the powerful bond they formed only to be severed by Arthas' rampage through Quel'thalas Rated M for some Language and Gore. Please Rate/ Review!


"_God Damn traitors…I can't believe this is happening right now." _Elarkus thought to himself while he sat in the back of a prisoner transport carriage, his wrists were chained behind his back as the cart drove down a very rocky path.

Elarkus looked out at the surroundings through the window of the cage and growled; he didn't recognize anything around him which could tell him where he was.

"_Those dirty Gilnean bastards, I'm one of their own for god's sake…why the hell is this happening!?" _Elarkus thought.

The cart came to skittering halt causing Elarkus to fly into the opposite wall of the cart, his noise broke when it connected with the wooden door and he roared in pain.

Genn's voice filled his ears and the king sounded panicked, "Ranger-General…Fine day isn't it?"

"Genn Greymane, you're a long way from home…what brings you to Quel'thalas?" The Ranger-General replied.

"Just doing some adventuring, thought I'd come visit the beautiful home of the elves." Genn answered.

Elarkus growled and murmured, _"Lying bastard."_

Suddenly the Ranger General asked, "Tell me Genn, what's in the cart back here?"

The king quickly replied, "Just some supplies for traveling, food, water that sort of thing."

"Well then I'm sure you don't mind if I check, do you?"

"Is that necessary?"

"No it is not, but it's my job as Ranger-General to make sure nothing is being smuggled into Quel'thalas."

"_Can't talk your way out of this Genn Greymane, I'm going to be free soon now." _Elarkus snickered to himself.

"I assure you Ranger-General, I am not smuggling anything into Quel'thal – Hey! You can't open that, get away from there!" Genn stated as Elarkus heard the lock on the back being opened.

Sunlight rushed into the cage as the doors opened, temporarily blinding Elarkus, he growled in frustration and he heard the Ranger-General say, "Genn Greymane, you lied…please explain to me why this worgen is locked up in _your _cart?"

Elarkus regained his vision to see a beautiful female high elf standing at the open door to the cart, her hair was a beautiful golden blonde and she had sparkling blue eyes.

Genn stood behind her with sweat coating his skin; she turned to Elarkus then climbed in and carefully helped him to his feet.

Elarkus stepped down to the ground then he heard Genn say, "You can't take him, he is my property!"

The high elf ignored him and continuing helping him towards a gryphon, he felt her muscles straining due to his weight and he stated weakly, "Miss…if I'm too heavy…put me down a moment…I don't mind waiting."

"I'm sure you don't but you need rest and food, I'm taking you to Windrunner Spire with me." The High elf replied.

Elarkus suddenly felt an arrow pierce his spine, the high elf lost her grip on him and spun around with her bow raised and she yelled, "Stand down NOW! I won't hesitate to kill you and your men Genn, just leave!"

He heard the cart drive off moments later as his vision faded between light and total utter darkness; the high elf knelt beside him and said, "Just hold on okay? I'm going to get you help."

Elarkus felt her help him up but he gently pushed her away then used the last of his strength to climb onto the gryphon, she climbed on in front of him and stated, "Put your arms around my waist, I don't need you falling off of this thing."

He did as she instructed, his arms slipped gently around her waist and they took off then at that moment everything went black.

Sylvanas landed the gryphon in front of Windrunner spire, the Worgen behind her had passed out from his wounds so she carefully got off of the gryphon then pulled him down.

Her sisters, Veressa and Alleria came out to see Sylvanas helping the worgen towards the spire, they ran towards her and Veressa asked, "Sylvanas what happened?"

"He was being held in the back of a cart, his nose is broken and they shot him in the spine…I don't think he's ever going to walk again." Sylvanas replied as Alleria helped her bring the worgen inside.

They brought him into one of the guest rooms and laid him on his chest, Sylvanas withdrew her knife and stated, "Alleria get healing potions and water and Veressa go get the bandages and the medical supplies for me, quickly!"

Her sisters ran off, Sylvanas cut a line down his shirt with her knife and ripped it off to see his back covered in scars then the nasty wound from the arrow. She took hold of the arrow and gently began to pull it free, it easily came out and she sighed in relief; it wasn't a hooked arrow head that tore flesh when removed, it was a smooth one that was made to pierce.

Sylvanas tossed the arrow away then her sisters returned, she took the bandages and medical supplies from Veressa then began to work. She used a strip of cloth to stop the bleeding, her sisters helped by handing her the things she needed when she needed them.

Sylvanas spread gauze onto the wound to keep the bleeding away, she sterilized the needle and thread then moved in to sow the wound closed. With the skill of a master surgeon, Sylvanas pierced the needle through a fold of flesh on the edge of the wound before pulling it through and piercing it through the other side.

Finally a few minutes later she finished stitching the wound closed and placed a bandage over it; she climbed off the bed from where she knelt beside him and rolled him onto pillows to keep his wound from being suffocated. Alleria brought a chair over for Sylvanas to sit on then handed her sister the water and healing potion once she sat down.

"Do you know his name sister?"

"Didn't get the chance to ask him, I was too busy trying to get him away from Genn Greymane…god only knows how long he has been stuck in that wretched cage for." Sylvanas answered as she soaked a fresh piece of cloth with water and began to dab it onto his face to clean away the blood, sweat and dirt.

The worgen growled which caused the attention of all three Windrunner sisters to return to him, his eyes opened slowly and he growled again.

"Hey can you hear me?" Sylvanas asked worriedly.

Elarkus' gaze met hers and she noticed how his eyes were a beautiful gold that seemed to keep her in place, he coughed raggedly before replying, "Yeah…I can hear you…who are you?"

"My name is Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger-General of Quel'thalas and you are?"

"I am…Elarkus…a worgen warrior."

"Elarkus what happened back there? Why did your King have you caged like that?" Sylvanas asked.

"That's what I would like to know Sylvanas, but I don't…wait…why can't I move?" His voice cracking as he continued.

"You were shot in the spine…I think it's going to be awhile before you are healed up and can walk again." Sylvanas replied sadly.

* * *

**A year later…**

Elarkus looked at himself in the mirror of the guest room in Windrunner spire, it had been a year since Sylvanas Windrunner had saved his life and now they were the best of friends.

Today was the day he finally got to show her his fighting skills, he had become a member of her group of Rangers even though he was a warrior and that had been 5 months after his arrival at Windrunner Spire.

The group was going to deal with trolls today and this was the first time that she would see his skills, he pulled on his shirt and went over to his chest to retrieve his plate armor.

He snapped on the pants, boots, belt and bracers then Sylvanas walked into the room already dressed in her armor, Elarkus felt the breath leave his lungs as he looked at her in the mirror.

Her blonde hair shone in the sunlight pouring in from the window, he quickly tore his gaze away to look at the pile of his plate armor on the table in front of him.

"Good morning Elarkus, I trust you're ready for today?"

"Oh more then you know Sylvanas, mind giving me a hand with this damned plate armor?"

Sylvanas smiled and picked his chest plate up off the table, she pulled it down over his head and quickly started clipping it to his chest while he pulled on his gauntlets.

He shifted his muscles once she finished then they worked together to get his pauldrons onto his shoulders, after a few minutes she finished the last clip then he grabbed his great sword that was leaning against the table and slid it into the sheath on his back.

"Let's get going Sylvanas, we've got some trolls to kill."

They arrived at the camp in the hills where Sylvanas' rangers had been staying for two nights already to get intel on the troll encampment that they were about to attack.

Sylvanas stood before her rangers and asked, "Does everyone know the plan?"

Her rangers replied, "Yes Ranger-General."

"Good, alright let's get these bastards!"

Sylvanas motioned for Elarkus to follow her, her rangers circled around to the other side of the encampment and they would fight their way to the middle where the troll leader was. Elarkus unsheathed his weapon and carefully followed Sylvanas, they arrived at the encampment and Sylvanas saw the signal to let her know that her rangers were ready.

She turned to Elarkus and said, "Come, we attack now."

Elarkus nodded and the two jumped over the fallen log they were behind and charged towards a group of 7 or 8 trolls in front of them.

The trolls didn't know what hit them; Elarkus grabbed one by the shoulder and pierced his blade through its back then pushed it into 2 other trolls in the group which knocked them both to the ground. He raised his blade into the air and pierced it down through all 3 bodies, a troll charged at him from the side but an arrow pierced through its skull sending skull fragments and blood through the air.

Elarkus turned to see Sylvanas shoot another troll, he saw more trolls heading their way and he ran towards them with adrenaline pumping through his veins. He swung his sword which cut the heads off of two trolls and was parried by a third, another came from the other side then he was surrounded by trolls.

Arrows suddenly pierced the skulls of 3 and that was Elarkus' queue to start fighting the other trolls, a sharp pain radiated through his ribs but he ignored it and kept fighting until all the trolls were dead around him.

After what seemed like hours of fighting, the two reached the troll leader, he laughed at them and stated, "Joo two be thinkin' that ya can defeat me? I will be killin' da both of ya and hangin' ya skin on da doorway of Silvermoon and impaling ya heads on spikes."

"That's a good plan Mr. Troll except there is one fatal flaw about it…" Elarkus replied.

"Oh? And what might dat be wolfie boy?"

"You have to kill all of us." Elarkus replied as he readied his weapons and the other rangers stepped out of the shadows. The troll leader grabbed his spear and shield then charged for Sylvanas but Elarkus jumped in the way and cut the troll leaders shield in half.

Sylvanas shot an arrow into the troll's eye then ordered her rangers to fire, the troll leader cried out as hundreds of arrows pierced his body and he collapsed to the ground. The group had successfully defeated the trolls without any deaths on their side, Sylvanas and her rangers cheered victoriously when Sylvanas realized that the troll was getting up.

She rushed towards Elarkus to get him out of the way but the troll was already on his feet and he grabbed Elarkus which caused the warrior to drop his sword, the worgen went completely berserk and roared. Sylvanas and her rangers watched in horror as Elarkus broke free from the trolls grasp and used his claws and teeth to rip the troll apart, he turned to them with blood covering his hands and face before running.

"Elarkus come back!"

She ordered her rangers to stay put and she quickly ran after him, he didn't run far because she found him kneeling in the water of a small pond washing the blood from his fur.

Sylvanas asked, "Are you okay Elarkus?"

"Yeah I'm alright…how about you?"

"I'm great, we've been trying to find these trolls for weeks and now we got the bastards. I am a little concerned about you though."

Elarkus turned and smiled at her then walked up to her and said, "Don't be, I'm alright…its happened before."

"Come on lets go celebrate shall we?" He added moments later.

She smirked and they walked back to the group of rangers, everyone complimented Elarkus on his fighting skills even Sylvanas and he never felt like he belonged somewhere as much as he did here.

* * *

They returned to Windrunner spire after having celebrated with the rangers, Elarkus realized during the celebration that he may have been poisoned during the attack but didn't want to tell Sylvanas for fear of what she'd say.

"I'm going up to my room to get some rest, have a goodnight Sylvanas."

She briefly nodded and replied, "Goodnight Elarkus

He quickly retreated to his room and removed his armor until he was down to his cloth shirt and pants. He unbuttoned his shirt and looked at his ribs to see a small slit where a dagger had gone in. The wound burned and pulsed when he touched it; he growled then grabbed a healing potion out of his bags and drank it quickly. He had just sat the bottle down when suddenly Sylvanas came into his room and froze when she saw the wound on his side in the mirror.

"What the hell happened to you Elarkus?"

"It's just a small wound from a dagger that may or may not have been poisoned…no big deal." Elarkus replied calmly.

"You may or may not have a deadly poison in your system and it's no big deal to you!?" Sylvanas retorted, tears welling up in her eyes as she talked.

He opened his mouth to say something but she had already left the room, Elarkus sat down on his bed and mumbled to himself, "I am an idiot...why am I such a horrible person?"

Elarkus quickly got to his feet and ran downstairs to find Sylvanas standing out on the balcony sobbing, he approached her and said, "Sylvanas…I'm sorry about what I said, possibly having a poison in my system is a big deal to me because I…"

"You what Elarkus? Go on finish your sentence." Sylvanas retorted, having noticed the hesitation.

He cleared his throat and continued, "It's a big deal to me because I could die and I can't bear the thought of leaving your side…nor can I bear to think of how much pain my death may or may not cause you."

Sylvanas turned to face him, tears trickled down her cheeks slowly, he stepped closer and wiped them away with his hand gently as he stated, "We're partners Sylvanas, I don't ever want to cause you pain…I care about you too much."

She leaned into his embrace and they stood there like that listening to the sound of each other's heartbeat, Elarkus smiled and it was at that moment he realized something...He was in love with Sylvanas Windrunner, his entire being belonged only to her, she was the only golden light he had left in his dark world of deceit and betrayals. No one in the world would take her from him, not without a fight, he would give his life for her and none could tear him from her unless he was dead.

Sylvanas loved hearing his heartbeat beneath her head as they stood there in silence, he was such a kind worgen and he was the kind person that Sylvanas would gladly die for. Her thoughts began to scramble and after spending a few minutes silently organizing them, she realized something, something that could change everything.

She had fallen for Elarkus, he had stolen her heart long ago but now she was just realizing it, things were going to change for her if her feelings came out and she only hoped that when they did; he would feel the same.

* * *

**A few months later**

Elarkus packed his gear for the day and put on his armor, today he was expecting some rangers to return with a full report of the border patrol they performed to insure that no threats were coming.

Sylvanas was outside when he stepped out of the tower, today he planned on telling her, telling her that he was in love with her and that he was hers. He stood beside her and said, "Good morning Sylvanas, shall we go meet up with your rangers?"

She nodded then they climbed onto their gryphons and took off towards the small encampment before the first wall protecting Quel'thalas. They arrived at the camp that was miles south of Silvermoon, Elarkus tied up their gryphons while Sylvanas went over and talked to her rangers.

He approached her and asked, "Have the scouts arrived yet?"

"No they haven't, Elarkus I have the feeling something is coming."

Elarkus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and stated, "All will be alright Sylvanas, but if I was being honest here…I sense it too…"

He turned his head and looked into her sparkling blue sapphire eyes, his heart stopped and the air caught in his throat. Elarkus caressed her cheek gently with the back of his hand, their gaze never leaving each other's and he took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you Sylvanas…I've been hiding it for so long, I-I lov-."

He suddenly stopped and sniffed the air; no fresh breeze filled his nose; only the smoke of distant fires. Moments later one of the scouts suddenly ran up to them covered in blood.

"Sylvanas! It's Arthas Menethil, Prince of Lordaeron…he killed his father and is marching…our way with an army of undead, he hopes to…use the sun well's energies to resurrect Kel'thuzad!"

"What!? Ranger, go get reinforcements now! We won't let him reach the sun well without a fight, let's go Elarkus!"

Elarkus dropped to all fours then he and Sylvanas started running towards the source of the smoke, the screams of innocent civilians echoed through the air and caused them to run faster. The two appeared on a ridge to see a small village in ruin below them; Sylvanas fell to her knees and stated, "No…how did these bastards get past the first gate!?"

In the distance they could see Arthas riding on the back of a skeletal warhorse wielding the rune blade Frostmourne with a massive horde of Scourge behind him. Frost coated the dark armor of the death knight as he strode forward on the horse; a dark melody flooded the air around them as he moved closer. The screams of the dying and the moans and roars of the damned mixed to create such a sickening tune that even the Lich King himself would've cringed

Arthas yelled, "Let us pass freely Ranger-General and we will let you and your rangers live, deny us and you will face the fury of the scourge!"

Sylvanas got to her feet; rage burning defiantly in her eyes as she replied, "I will defend Quel'thalas and the sun well until my dying breath Arthas!"

"Death is all that awaits you then fool! Charge my minions for the Lich King!"

Elarkus withdrew his swords, Sylvanas grabbed his shoulder and said, "No I need you to warn Silvermoon city now, I will hold them off."

"If you are to die today Sylvanas Windrunner then I am to die by your side, I will go down protecting you…" Elarkus replied softly.

She noticed the truth in his eyes and nodded, they ran out into the grassy field to meet the scourge head on, the stench of death filled the air and mingled with the smoke as Sylvanas' rangers gathered behind her. They raised their bows and Elarkus raised his swords, the Ranger-General and the warrior looked at each other one final time before Elarkus howled and charged at the scourge.

Blood, guts and bones flew everywhere as their small group fought viciously against the scourge but Sylvanas' Rangers fell one by one until there was only a few left. Elarkus realized that they had no hope of winning, he sliced through 5 ghouls at once before saying, "I think it's time we regroup Sylvanas!"

She nodded and the remaining rangers began to run, Arthas laughed and yelled, "That's it, run Sylvanas, run away from death!"

"You think I'm running from you? Apparently you've never fought elves before!" Sylvanas retorted.

The group ran back to a pass between two mountains, Sylvanas stopped and stated in the most commanding voice that anyone had ever heard her use, "RANGERS! We hold here, no surrender; we fight for our home Quel'thalas and for the Sunwell!"

The Scourge got within range of his swords, he swung his swords as fast as he could while he backed up to where Sylvanas and her rangers were; they were picking away the scourge ranks will 100% accurate shots. Blood went everywhere, it coated the surface of Elarkus' swords and the very ground they were fighting on.

Elarkus felt himself getting dizzy from the smell of undeath that infected the air, he felt himself getting sicker and sicker with each ghoul he killed but he fought it down as he sliced through an abomination.

The battle dragged on for 3 more hours until finally after all of Sylvanas' rangers fell; it was only Elarkus and Sylvanas left, Arthas rode towards them as they kept fighting the Scourge that surrounded them. He swung Frostmourne at Sylvanas but Elarkus jumped in the way and parried the swing, he wrapped an arm around Sylvanas and began to pull her away from the battle.

They ran as fast their injured bodies would allow them before he lost his grip on her, he quickly turned back and began running towards her as fast as he could.

But Arthas was faster; she spun to face the death knight only to have Frostmourne stabbed through her arm, causing her to drop her Sunstrider Longbow. Elarkus felt his heart throb but he grabbed her and her bow before Arthas could kill her and he ran as fast as he could with her in his arms.

Death was on his heels but Elarkus was quicker, they arrived at a small lake and he sat her down at the edge then pulled her into his lap. He caressed her cheek again and she stated, "Go Elarkus…save yourself…leave me here…I'll hold them off."

"No Sylvanas, I promised to die by your side protecting you and its one I intend to keep…For Quel'thalas."

Elarkus kissed her forehead and handed her the bow, he helped her to her feet then raised his swords again as the smell of death neared. Arthas rounded the corner; Elarkus turned to Sylvanas and said, "It has been my greatest honor to have served you Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger – General of Quel'thalas…You are my savior and the sole light in my dark world."

Sylvanas was about to reply when suddenly a blade pierced Elarkus' chest, it was Frostmourne…the devourer of souls. Elarkus turned and swung at Arthas, but Frostmourne had been ripped free and the death knight parried the swing, the two fought and the only sound to fill the air was the clashing of swords.

Suddenly Elarkus' legs gave out beneath him as his body weakened, Arthas stalked towards Sylvanas, Elarkus roared and yelled, "Leave…her alone!"

Arthas laughed and his horse reared back, the death knight thrust Frostmourne forward and it pierced Sylvanas' gut, Elarkus roared in anger and pain as he watched the woman he loved collapse to the ground. He got to his feet and cut the legs off of Arthas' horse causing the death knight to fall off; Elarkus grabbed Sylvanas in his arms and started to run again.

He didn't get far before his own injuries caused him to tire quickly, he was at another pond and again he laid her down on the grass. Sylvanas was just barely alive, Elarkus put her hand above his heart and said, "Sylvanas, you need to know that I won't stop fighting until this heart stops beating…I will not let your death be in vain."

He pushed the hood back off of her head and cleaned the blood and dirt from her face using the water, her skin was smooth beneath his hand and he said softly, "I am yours Sylvanas Windrunner, my heart beats only for you."

Sylvanas used the last of her strength to pull his face down to hers, their lips met in a gentle kiss that calmed the fear in both and he held her close, their lips moving softly against each others as the world faded around them. Arthas' roar of anger echoed through the air, Elarkus held Sylvanas close before laying her down on the grass and saying before turning to face Arthas, "I love you Sylvanas."

He fought as hard as he possibly could against Arthas and his undead but eventually Elarkus fell to his knees and he felt his vision fading. The last thing he heard before slipping into darkness was, "No after all you've put me through woman, you're going to suffer."

Suddenly everything was gone, the light, the world and Sylvanas, all lost to Arthas and when Elarkus next awoke, he learned that the scourge had gotten to the sun well which meant Sylvanas' death had been in vain.

He had failed her, his promise broken and now he was to live with the sadness and despair of failing his beloved Sylvanas Windrunner, the brave Ranger – General of Quel'thalas. Elarkus wasn't going to let it end; the people of Azeroth would know the true story behind what happened at Quel'thalas and how Sylvanas and her valiant rangers bravely fought until their dying breaths to defend the sun well.


End file.
